


hold you hold you all night

by beomgyu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu cries, Character Death In Dream, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Yeonjun is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgyu/pseuds/beomgyu
Summary: in which Beomgyu has a nightmare, but Yeonjun is there to comfort him





	hold you hold you all night

_ The black Beomgyu sees is consuming, overwhelming and nothingness black , nothing and somehow everything simultaneously.  _

 

_ Over the sound of his breathing he’s able to hear echos of someone knocking on the front door of their apartment. He throws his arm backwards hoping to wake Yeonjun up to see who’s knocking on the door. He groans when his arm lands on the bed, no boyfriend there to wake up. Hazily he swings his legs over the side of their bed. _

 

_ Beomgyu winces when his warm feet make contact with the chill of the floor. He can’t shake his annoyance, assuming that Yeonjun had, once again, just gotten back from the dance studio but had forgotten the keys. If Beomgyu wasn’t half asleep, it’d be endearing how his boyfriend would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his body, but after a long day at school he didn’t particularly enjoy not going to sleep with Yeonjun, let alone opening the door for him in the middle of the night. _

 

_ He turns on the bedroom light but sits in bed for a few moments, deciding his payback would come in the form of forcing Yeonjun to suffer out in the cold for just a little longer, not having the heart to do much more than that. _

 

_ When Beomgyu finally gets out of bed he’s sleepily rubbing at his eyes, not really all that awake at all by the time he gets to the door. The knocking is still going on, loud enough that he hopes doesn’t wake up his neighbours because if they receive any complaints he’s going to have to kill Yeonjun and he’s too tired to kill Yeonjun.  _

 

_ Beomgyu’s eyes still aren’t really focused when he finally reaches the door and opens it. He begins talking without actually looking at who’s standing in front of him. _

 

_ “You are so frustrating Choi Yeonjun,. Do you have any idea what time it is? I thought that we talked about this the last time that you-” Beomgyu gets progressively angrier as he speaks, or maybe not angry but more like frustrated, still not processing who’s at the door. _

 

_ “Sir-” He doesn’t realize that voice doesn’t belong to Yeonjun. _

 

_ “did this, if you are going to stay at the studio dancing  until 3 am then you had better just sleep at the studio because your dumbass-”  _

 

_ “Sir, Hey Sir” _

 

_ “- is going to get killed one day. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? Do you want to give me a heart attack worrying over you!” _

 

_ “MR.CHOI HELLO”  the loud volume of the voice  startles Beomgyu out of his sleep deprived ranting  and he finally looks up, Yeonjun is not the person who has been knocking on their door. _

 

_ “Oh my god I’m so sorry officer, What can I do for you?” Beomgyu felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, he hadn’t anticipated angrily yelling at this poor  officer instead of his stupid boyfriend. _

 

_ But then, the grim look on the officers face suddenly registers in Beomgyu’s mind and he can feel his blood run cold. _

 

_ “Is Yeonjun okay?” but the officer doesn’t even have to open his mouth to answer because Beomgyu knows.  _

 

_ “No you don’t get to tell me this” His breathing is beginning to pick up and he thinks that he’s probably going to pass out. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Mr. Choi” and that’s the only thing that Beomgyu can hear over his own breathing and the beating of his heart. Those words keep repeating inside his head, and black spots are dancing across his vision. _

 

_ Then suddenly he’s returned to the blackness that he began in. There’s something out there, tangible but he can’t tell what it is. _

 

_ “Beomgyu , Hey Beommie” but all he has is blackness, he doesn’t know where its coming from. He can’t think about anything other than the blackness.  _

 

_ “Beomgyu, shh wake up baby”  _

 

and then all this light comes rushing in. His eyes shoot open and he hears his name still tumbling out of Yeonjun’s mouth like a mantra. Through his drowsiness he can feel his body being shaken.

 

Beomgyu feels drenched in sweat, the pajamas he’s wearing damp from head to toe, but all he thinks about is Yeonjun. Instantly he reaches out for the elder in a panic. The rational side of his mind knows Yeonjun is right in front of him, alive and perfectly fine, but in post nightmare haze he has to feel him, has to make sure that Yeonjun really is okay.

 

“Hyung please” Tears well up in his eyes and Yeonjun sighs. Beomgyu feels himself being pulled toward Yeonjun. When his head hits Yeonjun’s chest and his fingers instinctively grip Yeonjun’s shirt, he fully breaks down. He can hear Yeonjun’s heartbeat and he knows the nightmare hadn’t been real but he can’t shake the fear and all encompassing pain that had felt so real. He can’t stop the tears from falling.

  
  


“Oh baby, You’re okay shh, Hyung’s here” Yeonjun’s hands are combing through his hair in an effort to calm him down. He knows that his tears are soaking all the way through Yeonjun’s shirt but Yeonjun doesn’t seem to care.

 

Beomgyu tries to force words out of his mouth, all these sentences try to pour out in a frantic manner, tripping over each other. He feels like he needs to tell Yeonjun what has him so worked up. Beomgyu  wants to tell him that he’s never allowed to die. He wants to tell Yeonjun he’s never allowed to stay late dancing ever again. He can’t though, because through tears and panicked breathing and incomprehensible words, it’s impossible for Yeonjun to understand him.

 

Eventually, Yeonjun sits up forcing Beomgyu to sit up alongside him. He gets up from the bed, telling Beomgyu that he’s just going to get the younger a glass of water. Except to Beomgyu, putting the distance from the bed to the kitchen between him and Yeonjun seems akin to a life or death situation. Immediately he’s throwing himself forward at Yeonjun, trying to stay as close to him as possible. Yeonjun sighs but still walks all the way to the kitchen with Beomgyu attached to his back like a second skin. 

 

Beomgyu doesn’t let go of Yeonjun. Even when they have returned to bed and Yeonjun’s hands are wrapped around his waist, his breath hot on Beomgyu’s neck, Beomgyu still has a death grip on Yeonjun’s fingers. Afraid that if he lets go for even a second, the nightmare will come true. They fall asleep intertwined like that, limbs entangled in a way that makes it seem as if there’s no telling where Beomgyu ends and Yeonjun begins.

 

When they wake up, Beomgyu is considerably more collected. He’s able to make out his words this time when he provides Yeonjun with a play by play of his dream. He steal tears up a bit when he recounts being told dream Yeonjun has died. Yeonjun listens, kisses Beomgyu’s forehead when he’s done talking, and agrees to cut down on the amount of nights he spends extra hours dancing at the studio.


End file.
